Mars
He is the town tool craftsman. He can be found manning his shop Total Tools during the day. He and his wife Carol have three daughters, Molly, Polly, and Dolly. He is a friendly family man who is dedicated to his wife and daughters. He loves to gamble at the games in Django's Gaming Hall in his free time. Background Mars is a native of Portia, as his family came with the first wave of settlers about 80 years ago. Continuing his family's legacy, Mars runs the only tool shop in town. Hardworking and unassuming, Mars is often stressed about money and how he'll afford a better future for his three daughters. Personal Life Mars was born on Summer of Day 18 in Portia. Mars dedicates his time to running the only tool shop in Portia. At some point in his life, he met Carol and had three kids: Molly, Polly, and Dolly. Mars has difficulty with planning on how to use the family's money, only being saved by his wife's ability to manage the financial affairs. Physical Appearance Related Characters 's wife, Carol, and his three daughters, Molly, Polly, and Dolly, live with him in Portia. He is also Friends with Paulie, who runs the shop next door. }} | | | | | |_ | |,|-|-|-|v|-|-|-|+|-|-|-|v|-|-|.|_ | Carol| | Molly| | Polly| | Dolly| | Paulie|_ }} When befriending , his relationship network with other NPCs will also be affected, resulting in the player receiving favor points from those NPCs as well. Schedule Schedule On Sundays: 9:00 - 15:00 Listening to Lee in the Church of the Light |-|Monday-Wednesday= |-|Thursday= |-|Friday-Saturday= |-|Sunday= Relationship Perks ;Buddy :Receive a 10% discount when consuming in the store ;Friend :Receive a 20% discount when consuming in the store ;Good Friend :Receive a 25% discount when consuming in the store Social Interactions Chat |-|Stranger= ;First meeting * Nice to have you. If you need tools or weapons, you can come to my shop. It's got the best selection around these parts. Now, you look like a nice kid, so I'm gonna give you these for free, as a leg up. Don't tell my wife though! ;Stranger * Look at my glowing radiance! Exercise makes you healthy. You need to keep balance between work and life. * It's my greatest happiness to watch my three little girls grow up. * I have to hand over all my income to my wife each month. Wish I had more spending money. * I'm not a bad cook, but Carol is better. * Stop by if you need any supplies! * I'm not as manly as Paulie, but I'm a good father. That's all that matters to me. * My little girls are everything to me. I hope they grow up well. * I love making my girls laugh. |-|Friend= ;Friend * I wish Carol would let me help more with the money. Sometimes I feel like she doesn't trust me. * Having three girls is expensive. They always want to take a trip, but we just can't afford it. * I'm trying to be a better role model for my girls. |-|Missions= *Mission: Umbrellas are Important: I'm counting on you! *Mission: Power On: The Game Room was my only entertainment here in town, and now it's not running! Woah, don't tell my wife though, I told her I was body building with Paulie. |-|Sparring= ;Start * You better be careful, I'll show no mercy. * Let me show you my full power! * Alright, let's go! Bring it! * Come on, let's see what you got! * Challenging me? I'm game! * Okay...let's start! * I admire your courage! Fine, I'll play with you. * Already starting? I was going to do some stretching. * Let's rumble! ;Win * Hahah, What do you think of me now? * You're not hurt are you? Don't worry about it, practice makes perfect. * Haha, that was super fun! You are pretty good! * Perfection! * Of course I was going to win! You underestimated me! * You're far too weak. * Humph, go home and practice more. * Alright, I win! * So you're only so-so. ;Lose * Ah, I got some bruises from that. * Never imagined I could lose. * Oh, defeat... * I'm getting a little tired... * You are the most powerful opponent I've ever met! * I lost... * Ah, ow, ow, ow! * Why are you so strong? * I'm going for the win next time. * You won, be proud of it! * Mercy, mercy! * What a pity! I will not lose next time! * That was awful, I'll remember this! |-|Playing= ;Talk about favorite foods * My stomach is not so good, so eating spicy food will really ruin my day. ;Ask about work *(So how did you meet Carol?) ** Wow, that takes me back. I was walking on the beach at sunset, and I saw this angel come towards me. *(How's your business going?) ** It's going alright, we don't have too many people here, but they're all repeat customers. ***(Must be hard keeping up with all of your girls.) **** Haha, I never have free time anymore. The most I can do is some exercise routine with Paulie. But I think it's worth it, my little girls are my everything. ***(Ever thought about you and your wife running just one shop?) **** Not really, we do need the extra money from the extra shop, and she loves designing and making clothes. ;Casual talk * I've always wanted to take my family on a trip, let the kids see the world. But also, it's quite expensive, and we have to save up for my daughters' schooling. *(What type of gifts do you like?) * I turn blue if I eat spicy food, so please don't give me any of that. ;Compliment *(Your store has almost every tool!) ** If someone wants something, and I don't have it, then I lose that sale! *(You're almost as buff as Paulie!) ** I'm working on it, I figure this doesn't cost any money. My wife secretly loves it as well! |-|Seasons= ;Spring * Three birthdays on one day. This is gonna get expensive... * The girls cooked dinner last night. It was delicious! * I can't wait for summer. Spring is too rainy. ;Summer * One day I'll take my girls on a trip to the beach. * I should set the grill up and have a BBQ! * Woah! It's a hot one today! ;Fall * It's the season for fishing! * Salmon is in season. Yum! * Portia is beautiful this time of year. ;Winter * I can't wait for the Winter Solstice. The thought of the hotpot is making my mouth water. * If it's too cold to gather materials, remember you can buy them from my store. |-|Festivals= ;Winter Solstice * Another year, and another year of not making a lot ol' money. Whatever, I'll do better next year. Time to celebrate! |-|Nemesis= ;Nemesis * Yeah? * What? * Are you buying something, or what? Gift Need to specifically confirm whether cares about any of the universal gifts (except for Animal Feces). |q2= |q3= |q4= |v1= |v2= |v3= |v4= |version=1.0 }} Desires The following items are desires, which are randomly assigned to one or two NPCs per week. In the event that this NPC has a desire, gifting the wanted item will provide the higher tier points; otherwise, on non-desired events, the item gives the base point value. Spar Mars is eligible for sparring. RPS Dates Invitation Play *Likes Fish and Sea Food *Dislikes Spicy Food * feels neutral about Spicy Fish Soup because it is both Fish and Sea Food and Spicy Food. |D1= |L2= |D2= |L3= |D3= |L4= |D4= |L5= |D5= |L6= |D6= |E1= }} Relic Trade |R2= |R3= }} Gallery Mars.jpg Category:Characters